Remember, Remember
by Salamence Rider
Summary: Based on a comic my friend drew. Takes place near the begining of R2. Implied LelouchxOC. One-shot. Season 1 finally spoilers...kind of...


**Continuing with Kate Wisely's wonderful inspiration, I've written another story to go with another picture. The picture is the two-paned comic with Lelouch and a short-haired Bianca. Hope you enjoy!!**

**I don't own Code Geass…sad day…**

**This is written first from Bianca's POV and then will switch to Lelouch's…**

**BIANCA'S POINT OF VIEW…**

The first day of high school is always the worst. No one knows your name, or who you are. You know no one as well. You wander the hallways and try to not get in anybody's way. Your classes are different, your schedule is different, your teachers are different, and you get lost trying to get from your locker to gym. But I've discovered something worse that the first day of high school.

Having to go through the first day, again, but with everyone knowing who you are.

My name's Bianca Renee Asplund…or so they tell me. I was in a car wreck nearly four months ago, depriving me of my memory. I spent two of those months in a coma and took a few more to recover, and now the day I was dreading was finally here: my first day of going back to school. I was a student at Ashford Academy, and my doctors have told me that I can go back to school. The idea thrilled me. So I found my old uniform, put it on, and now I'm staring at my reflection in the mirror, trying to gain the courage to step out of my room.

Every fiber of my being ordered me not to go.

Too bad my being wasn't in control. I stared for a few more seconds before inhaling deeply and turning away. I grabbed my messenger bag from where it lay beside my door and headed downstairs, with a noticeable limp. The accident had left me injured and I was still recovering.

"Bianca, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Hana called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back stopping in front of her. "See, I'm here."

Her eyes studied me. "Are you sure you can do this?"

I laughed lightly. "Cecile isn't giving me a choice."

We walked down the main lobby of my house and toward the door. As we passed the last room, Lloyd, my brother, poked his head. "Have a nice day, Bianca. You too, Hana."

"Thanks, Lloyd." I murmured. Hana led me outside to where our driver, Jon, waited with the car.

"Good morning, Miss Asplund, Lady Kururugi." He said opening the car door.

"Good morning, Jon." Replied both of us. We slid inside and waiting for him to pull away. In, what was my opinion, a short time; he stopped in front of the school and came to let us out.

"Have a nice day ladies."

"Thank you." We both stated.

Hana led me into the main building before stopping. "Are you ready?" she asked me, turning around.

"No." I muttered. "But I don't really have a choice now do I?"

She smiled. "No, you don't." Hana grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. She led me to my locker where I ditched most of my stuff. I clutched a book, notebook, and pencil bag to my chest as she pulled me away again. "Come on, I need to show you something."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

Hana pulled me around to the other side of the building and into another room. The room was open, but currently crammed full of tables stacked with food. "Hana…"

"WELCOME BACK, BIANCA!" called a bunch of kids in Ashford Academy uniforms; my peers. Behind them was a banner that read the same thing in big blue and gold colors.

Hana came behind me and pushed me forward. "Did you know about this?" I asked her under my breath.

"Yes. I couldn't get Milly off my case about it. She had a very persuasive argument…"

"Which was?"

"She was going to be you sister-in-law, and that it was her right."

"She…WHAT?"

"Later. Now, let's just have fun!"

"Fun…right…"

"Bianca!" screeched a blonde running up to me. After a second of thought, I recognized her from my yearbook to be Milly. "I'm so glad that you're back at school!"

I gave her my best false smile. "Me too."

"Bianca!" called yet another unwelcomed voice, a red head's that I connected with Shirley. "How are you?!"

"I'm okay."

This continued for several minutes. I kept holding my stuff tighter with every introduction. My eyes scanned the room as I was shown about. Finally, my eyes connected with an unfamiliar stare, someone that I had missed. He was walking toward me and time seemed to stand still as we passed.

**LELOUCH'S POINT OF VIEW…**

I didn't realize how much I missed her. Upon the return of my memory, came all of the memories of HER, and then knowing that she was hurt and didn't remember me…I didn't know what I was going to do. I had tried to lock her away as I came back into Zero's identity, but seeing her now only made it worse. I longed to reach out to her, to tell me about me, her…and us.

But I couldn't. Looking at her now, seeing her so free…I couldn't destroy her life.

We locked eyes from across the room. On their own accord, I felt my feet pull me toward her. All the while, my thoughts raced as I tried to tell myself that I haven't earned her back…

"I did nothing to deserve you; and in the end, I couldn't keep you safe. This is what I deserve. This is my punishment for taking you for granted." I kept telling myself.

"Maybe it's better that you don't remember. Maybe it's better that you don't remember us. Maybe it's better...

"Oh, who am I kidding?

"I love you and I can't do a thing about it.

"As far as you remember, I'm just another classmate. You don't remember being one of the knights. You don't remember Zero, and you don't remember me. You don't remember anything. You don't remember us.

"You don't remember... If only you could...

"I'll just have to wait. I can do that. I can wait for you to remember. I can wait for you to remember me. But until then...

"...I'm still going to love you, Bianca Renee Asplund."

I had made my decision as I turned around and headed for the exit as fast as possible. I had to get away from here, away from her. I can't do this, not now. So for now, I will just have to leave her alone...

…**FIN…**

**So what did you think? Please review and I hoped you liked it!! I have a sequel of sorts in the works, but it'll take some time! Hope you like it!!!**


End file.
